


Seelenheil

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 吸血鬼paro。永恩是被转化的吸血鬼，亚索是猎人。一次普通的进食。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	Seelenheil

**Author's Note:**

> 文名直译是“灵魂救赎”的意思，用德语是因为这样比较装逼  
> BGM：https://music.163.com/song?id=1371329  
> 或者网易云直接搜Die Zugsequenz

永恩将长刀送入倒在地上的吸血鬼的心脏。面容狰狞的吸血鬼发出叫人毛骨悚然的嚎叫，身躯在剧烈的挣扎下消散，最终化作地上的一堆灰尘。  
他站起来，血红的长刀变作血般的液体，进入他持刀的手，最后消失不见。一点血魔法，似乎是吸血鬼与生俱来的能力，为它们无时无刻的吸血渴望和残暴无情的本性保驾护航。  
他把另一把银制的长刀收入刀鞘，它本是属于一对银刀，是他还是人类时，专门为了用来对付吸血鬼打造的，现在只剩下了一把，另一把在十年前就被他捅进了将他转化的吸血鬼的心脏，受了血魔法的腐蚀，变成了一团无用的金属。  
他回过头，便看到了亚索，亚索靠在门上，一手搭在自己的刀柄上，神情惬意，哪怕手里再多上一桶爆米花也丝毫不见违和。瞧见了永恩看过来的目光，他露出了灿烂的笑容，阳光得永恩都想要避上一避了。  
“那女孩怎样了？”他问。看亚索神色轻松，想必已经妥善处置好了，他这一问双方都知道有些多余，但却很适合作为战斗结束后的对话开场。  
“没事，一点皮外伤，我将她送出去了。”亚索耸耸肩，看永恩放松下来的眉眼，口吻也轻快了起来：“把她送出去大街上之后就赶紧回来了，还打算看看你有什么需要帮忙的，没想到你这么快就解决了。”  
永恩摇头：“也不是什么棘手的存在，看样子像刚转化不久，但没有主人，也什么都不懂。”  
永恩看向窗外，即使是在荒废的大宅中，也能看到城市中通明的灯火，就连漆黑的天空都被映得反射着淡蓝的光辉；耳中不时能听到汽车引擎的轰轰声和喇叭声，即使是深夜，这座城市依然透露着动人的活力。然而，在阳光与灯光无法照耀的暗黑角落，非人的怪物在蠢蠢欲动，伺机夺人性命。  
“最近很多这种没有主人引导的‘躯壳’行动。”永恩担忧地说，他们习惯把那类仅仅被注入血液而没有经历仪式、导致只剩下吸血本能的吸血鬼称为“躯壳”。“总觉得……有一种不好的预感。”  
亚索走到永恩身边，拍了拍他的肩膀：“别想这么多了，就算发生什么，也不一定是冲着我们来的。”  
“也不一定。”永恩沉吟，“我杀死了转化我的‘贵族’，这在血族中是不可饶恕的罪行。有人想要追究，或者是复仇也不无可能。”  
亚索看着永恩的侧脸，亮光映入永恩转化后变为淡金色的瞳孔，他的唇微张着，亚索知道那是因为他的獠牙还没完全收回去：刚才他们追随着躯壳留下的痕迹来到这间废弃的宅子，正巧遇到了躯壳正欲咬开掳来的女孩的喉咙吸血的那一刻。他们第一时间分开了躯壳和那女孩，但躯壳的尖牙还是在对方的脖子上留下了一道不深的渗血伤口。  
那鲜血的味道立即让躯壳陷入了发狂，永恩虽然不至于失去控制，但也不好受。对血液的渴望根植于吸血鬼的本能中，尽管永恩向来冷静克制，被转化后的这么多年来也不是没遇到过有人受伤的情况，身体上的变化却无法控制。他让亚索赶紧把女孩带出去，亚索看了一眼永恩的情况就赶紧搀扶着惊魂未定的女孩离开了，永恩从来不会对这些所谓的“同胞”留情，甚至在被转化后，他对这些残忍的非人生物愈发痛恨，下手也越加狠厉。  
“哥。”看永恩想得出神，亚索喊道，在永恩的目光中他扯下戴着的手套，将布满细小伤痕、骨节分明的手递到永恩面前。“你很久没有进食过了。”他说，不顾永恩的躲闪，强行将食指伸入他无法闭合的唇间，柔软的指尖摸着两侧尖尖的虎牙：“不用拒绝……这本来就是我欠你的。”  
亚索把永恩的转化归咎于自己。那时他们才二十出头，初出茅庐，道场的师父给他们安排了一个几乎没有风险的任务作为第一战。结果等他们利用学到的知识追踪到任务要求的转化种，等待他们的不是受到其他猎人攻击仓皇逃走已经奄奄一息的吸血鬼，而是一只强大的、处于全盛状态的纯血种。  
那天的经历就像噩梦，亚索不愿回想第二次，但到午夜梦回时，那时的场景总是在最深最可怖的梦境中等待着他。永恩拼尽全力让他逃走了，但他自己却留了下来，亚索以为他死了，一直以来都生活在独自一人逃跑、抛下至亲的痛苦与愧疚中；永恩也以为自己要死了，却没想到那纯血种将他带了回去，甚至令他转化为了其中一员。这份痛苦的情感一直持续到了他们重逢，并延续至今。  
永恩能闻到薄薄的皮肤和肌肉下传来的极为诱人的香味。吸血鬼不是一定要吸食人类血液，只是人类血液相比来说更香、更美味、自然也更具诱惑力。他在遇到亚索前一直是靠吸食动物血维生，不难买到，只是味道跟吃一袋子垃圾没什么区别；在与亚索重逢后，不知是因为愧疚想要补偿还是别的什么心理，亚索会主动给他供血，在舔走亚索手腕上那滴血后永恩就知道自己回不去了：他更愿意把吸血鬼的进食比喻为吸食毒品，在尝过更好的味道后，就再也无法容忍以前用的那些劣品血液。只是毒瘾或许可戒，吸血却是他维持生命的唯一手段，他痛苦过挣扎过，也试过再用回动物血，结果只是让他把口中的血液呕了出来。强行下咽并非不行，然而亚索并不允许他做这种自虐般的事情。  
他只能依赖人类的血液了。详细地说，是亚索的血。  
为了追踪这个躯壳，他已经有快三天没进食了。没错，吸血鬼不需要睡眠，他大可以在亚索熟睡时偷偷咬开他的某处皮肤，但他的自尊不允许他这样做：他非得等到亚索的许可，或者说等到亚索提起，才能够心安理得地吸食血液。三天说长不长，其实还在永恩的忍耐范围内，只是刚才女孩被躯壳划出的伤口的血味刺激了他，让他被压制的渴望抬头，他陷入了焦躁中。  
亚索定是看出来了。  
在亚索安抚、鼓励的眼神中，永恩慢慢收起下颚，尖牙压迫着口中的指尖。他眯起眼，捧着亚索的手腕，将亚索的手指抽出，随后拉过亚索的手，捋起袖口，露出那一小截手腕。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭亚索的手腕内侧，用伸出的獠牙压着亚索手腕处的皮肤，感受到牙齿下、皮肤内脉搏平稳的跳动，在萦绕的鲜血香味中，按下自己的牙齿。  
等待已久的血液充盈口腔。永恩近乎贪婪地吞咽中涌入口中的厚重液体，他咬在动脉上，是最纯正的离心血，血液滑过舌头落入空空的胃袋，甜美的味道和未满足的进食感让他抑制不住地索求更多，再加上吸血鬼在咬穿血管的时候会释放一种物质，起到亢奋、抗凝血的作用，如果他愿意，永恩可以直接就这样抽干亚索体内的血液……  
他用空出的手摸到了自己的刀鞘。手指顶起刀把，指尖压入刀锋，瞬间传来的灼烧感和刺痛让永恩猛地从无法餍足的幸福感中回过神来，他抬眼看向亚索，亚索的瞳孔已经有些放大了，却还是一副予取予求的模样，永恩在心底暗暗叹气，拔出了他的尖牙。  
他把手伸进亚索挎着的腰包里，摸索了半天，用两指将那一小包纱布夹出来。  
“开了它。”永恩吞咽着含糊不清地说，晃了晃指尖摇摇欲坠的纱布，亚索嘟哝着“这么快就够了吗”，但还是撕开了那包纱布，永恩抬起头，抽出一张径直按到伤口上。  
永恩扶着亚索坐到地上，止血这个过程漫长又无聊，他们总会找个地方歇着，然后天南海北地说些话。永恩看见亚索脸色苍白、神情恍惚，就觉得来气，同时也觉得不安，上一次进食后亚索并没有这么虚弱，或许可以用他饿了几天来解释，但他也隐隐有些担心这是自己失控的预兆。他用凶恶的语气质问亚索：“你就不怕我直接吸干你的血？”  
“我知道你不会的。”亚索摇摇头，满不在乎地说，“你从来都是最克制、自律的那个，我没担心过这个问题。再说了，被抽干了也没什么不好的，只要你记得喂我一口你的血——”  
“想都别想。”永恩瞪他，“我一个就够了。”  
“那倒也是。”亚索想了想，“如果我们都是吸血鬼，那就没东西吃了。”  
永恩沉默了一会，纱布下血液还在缓慢地流动，他用舌头舔过尖牙，仍然感到躁动不安：“你知道，那件事从来不是你的错。你没必要…….那样…….”  
“不。”亚索打断了他，“无论如何，我都曾经弃你而去，这是无法改变的事实。我能做的不多……你就当做是一个补偿吧。”他苦笑着，永恩因为无法接话只能忿忿地看着他，又低下头看自己按着的伤口。  
还有一点，亚索绝不会告诉任何人，那是他内心深处阴暗得连自己都不愿承认，但却是他迫使永恩食用他的血液的最原始、最本初的理由：他要永恩依赖他的血液，再也无法离开他。  
他无法忍受再次失去永恩。  
“你听说过巨神峰的传言吗？”亚索问，“假若神灵真的存在，说不定能让你重新变回人类。”  
“只怕像我这样的人才刚到巨神峰的山脚就被那群有洁癖的神灵劈死了。”永恩笑了笑，“我们这样的人，从未真正信仰过神，所谓的祷文也不过是驱邪避恶的工具，他们看我们不顺眼随手灭了我们的可能性还更大些。”  
“倒也未必。”亚索抱持乐观态度，他看着永恩的脸，“到时候等你变回了人，就是我的年龄比你大了，那我可就是哥哥了。”  
“你说什么呢。”永恩笑骂道，敲了亚索脑门一记。  
“可不是嘛，你看你一直停留在25岁，而我现在都三十了，喊我声哥也不过分吧？”  
“我可比你多过了五年。”永恩斜睨了他一眼，“我喊你哥你受得起吗？”  
亚索想了想那个场面，下意识打了个寒颤，他赶紧摇头：“不了不了，不用了。”  
空气沉寂下来。永恩一直低头盯着那片纱布，一副生怕自己没按住让亚索大出血的样子。亚索注视着永恩年轻的脸，时间在他身上失去意义，他将会保持着永恒的青春和美貌度过无数年月，直到时间本身被消磨殆尽。亚索轻轻地开口：“答应我。”  
“不。”永恩迅速地回答。  
“你甚至没问要答应些什么。”  
“我知道，所以，我的答案是不行。”  
“你必须答应。你不会允许，我也不会独自一人去往终点。或迟或早的事。”  
永恩沉默不语。  
“你必须赶快了，再有十年，我必须亲自动手了。”亚索靠近永恩，他眼中的坚定让永恩想要逃避，“毕竟我可不想当一个有各种中老年疾病的吸血鬼。”  
“往好处想，当了吸血鬼之后可能这些病都没有了。”永恩叹气，“放心，不会让你当一个七老八十颤巍巍路都走不利索的吸血鬼老头的。”  
亚索心满意足地往后靠。“其实我推荐现在，不过嘛，还是要去巨神峰试试运气的。”  
“还是个传言而已。”永恩皱眉，“而且那种层次的存在现身，未必是好事。”  
“走个过场而已。”亚索耸肩，“我们又不是虔信者，他们没什么可能会帮我们，不过反正我们有后备计划也无所谓。”  
“你这态度他们会帮我们才怪。”永恩松开手上一直按着的纱布，被牙刺穿的地方还留着一个模糊的孔，但血基本是止住了。  
亚索看着纱布上那一小片血迹，忍不住说：“有点太浪费了。”  
“是吗？”永恩站起身，他低头俯视亚索，拎着那片纱布晃了晃，“太浪费，要不要给你？提前适应一下？”  
“我看见你咽口水了。”亚索抓着永恩伸过来的手借力站起来，永恩白了他一眼，还是给他换了一块新的纱布，然后用纱布卷把它缠起来，拍拍手上的尘土。他弯腰捡起地上还遗留着的先前那只躯壳身上穿着的衣物，把它装进一个大袋子里，对地上那堆灰视而不见。  
“走了。”永恩拉好袋子的拉链，对翻来覆去看自己手腕的亚索说。  
“去哪？找巨神峰吗？”亚索兴致勃勃地跟上。  
“想什么呢，去收尾款。”永恩头也不回，“然后给你买一斤红枣。”  
“又是红枣啊。”亚索哀嚎，“能不能换点别的？”  
“免谈。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 其实针头（牙）拔出来之后应该立刻按压止血但......我不想管了（。）


End file.
